


Not My Decision

by thedarksidestolemycookies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Actually They're All Sad and Angry and All Miss Ashton, Ashton Misses Being Ashton, Ashton Thinks They're Better Off Without Him, Ashton didn't want to do it, Ashton had no choice, Ashton hates being dead, Ashton hates the manager, Calum Misses Ashton, Doesn't Actually Die, Everyone Will Hate The Manager, M/M, Michael is Sad and Angry, Not Really Dead, Self Confidence Issues, Self Harm, Stupid Publicity Stunt, Who Wouldn't Miss Ashton, luke is sad, major character death but not really, references to self harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-24 09:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1599734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarksidestolemycookies/pseuds/thedarksidestolemycookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashton Irwin was dead.</p><p>Luke still wasn't used to it.</p><p>Neither was Michael.</p><p>Neither was Calum.</p><p>They hadn't heard from him for a week; something which should of made the alarm bells ring.</p><p>He'd just gotten a call off Will, our manager, one night, turned pale as a sheet before disappearing by the time everyone woke up the next morning, most of his possessions gone, no note, nothing.</p><p>That should of rung the alarm bells too.</p><p>He hadn't picked up the phone, replied to any texts, absolutely nothing.</p><p>And a week later the news got to them that Ashton had passed away.</p><p>That's simply all Will told them.</p><p>'Boys, I'm sorry to tell you this but Ashton has passed away.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Daniel Winchester

Ashton Irwin was dead.

Luke still wasn't used to it.

Neither was Michael.

Neither was Calum.

They hadn't heard from him for a week; something which should of made the alarm bells ring.

He'd just gotten a call off Will, our manager, one night, turned pale as a sheet before disappearing by the time everyone woke up the next morning, most of his possessions gone, no note, nothing.

That should of rung the alarm bells too.

He hadn't picked up the phone, replied to any texts, absolutely nothing.

And a week later the news got to them that Ashton had passed away.

That's simply all Will told them.

' _Boys, I'm sorry to tell you this but Ashton has passed away_.'

•

•

Ashton Irwin sighed, throwing the magazine on the table before looking at his management.

"It's been a month." He ran a hand through his hair.

"And?" Will shrugged.

"This is low, even for you." Ashton spat. "You called me saying my little brother was on life support in hospital and he wasn't expected to make it through the night when actually it was a huge ploy to get me away from Lukey, Mikey, and Cal then you could pull the worst publicity stunt if all time?"

"It's a good way to gain popularity!" Will argued.

Ashton glared at him. "For how long? For a few months everyone will be like 'such a shame they lost someone like that' and then 5SOS will be forgotten."

"But you didn't actually die!" Will pointed out.

"Go on ebay and buy some brains, you need them." Ashton retorted. "Everyone will have mixed reactions that I'm still alive. You do realize I'll get kicked out the band right?"

"You won't be kicked out." Will shook his head.

"Believe me, I will." Ashton sighed. "They'll be so mad. Michael will probably cry and Calum will glare."

"What about Luke?" Will noticed Ashton didn't mention Luke.

"Luke will cry and then scream and punch me in the face and then you'll most likely have no band because one will actually be dead, another will be serving a life imprisonment in prison, and the other two will be in therapy after seeing Luke Hemmings brutally murder Ashton Irwin." Ashton shuddered.

"They'll take the news well." Will waved his hand.

"What news?" A voice rung out behind Ashton, making him freeze.

"Boys!" Will grinned. "Take a seat, I'll just finish chatting to Danny here and then we'll talk."

A second later and three boys were sat on the sofa somewhere to Ashton's right.

"I hate you so much Will." Ashton growled, trying to mask his Aussie accent with a half-decent British one, also trying to make his voice deeper.

Ashton glared at Will, unable to look to his right.

 _Now_ he knew why Will had forced him to dye his hair black, straighten it, and wear light blue contacts.

"Be nice Danny." Will smirked.

"If I had a knife I'd gut you like a fish." Ashton threatened.

"Now, now Danny, don't scare your new bandmates." Will chuckled.

Ashton stood up immediately.

"What?" His cry was accompanied by three others.

"No." Ashton glared at Will.

"Yes." Will smirked.

"Too far William, I refuse." Ashton snapped. "You're already making me do something I don't want to do."

"You're ever so boring Danny." Will rolled his eyes.

"Sorry but being fun isn't easy when you're d-"

" _Danny_." Will cut him off.

"What?" Ashton scowled.

"Shut up for a minute, please." Will sighed.

"Why should I?" Ashton still had a scowl on his face.

"Daniel Winchester you will shut up right now or I'll never let you tell the truth." Will threatened.

"You wouldn't." The scowl was immediately gone from Ashton's face and he glanced over to where Luke, Calum, and Michael were sat, glaring at him. "Will you  _can't._ "

"I can." Will nodded.

"Why won't you just let me tell them?" Ashton sunk back into his chair, tears escaping from his eyes.

"I'm sorry but we need to figure out a way to tell them, time to guess what their reactions will be." Will sighed, genuinely looking sorry for a minute.

"The longer you make me keep the secret, the more annoyed they'll be. They won't care I never wanted to go through with it, they'll be so annoyed and never talk to me again. They'll kick me out of the-"

"Dan." Will cut him off again, tilting his head slightly towards where Luke, Michael, and Calum were sat. "Can we discuss this a different time?"

Ashton nodded numbly.

"Boys I want you to meet Daniel Winchester, he's a British drummer who will be working with you." Will turned his attention to the three people Ashton had been begging to see for the entire month. The three people he now didn't want to see.

"Why?" Luke spoke first, making Ashton visibly tense up.

It was the first time he'd heard Luke's voice in person for a month and it was filled with venom.

"You know why Luke." Will sighed. "You need a drummer."

"If it was any of us three you wouldn't be doing this." Michael glared towards Ashton and Ashton wanted to crawl into a hole and die. "Would you?"

Will paled and Ashton winced.

The fact that management had chosen Ashton to 'die' proved that a drummer was replaceable, three singers were not.

If they'd chosen Luke they would never in a million years of even  _tried_ to replace him.

The same went for Michael and Calum.

But Ashton was the drummer, he was replaceable.

Sure he sung a little but it wouldn't be a massive change for the if they replaced him.

"As it just because Ashton was 'just the drummer'?" Michael continued. "You thought he could easily be replaced? Newsflash; he can't. Nobody will replace Ashton. Ever."

"I agree." Calum shot Ashton a nasty glare.

"And I agree with you too." Ashton managed to choke out. "I wouldn't want to replace the guy, all I want to do is be able to ring my best friends up and tell them I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Luke asked.

"Sorry I screwed up. Sorry I couldn't stand up for myself. Sorry they'll probably never see me again." Ashton sighed. "I don't want to replace anyone, especially your friend." He stared at the boys who had no idea who he really was. "But if Will wants me too I have to do as he says. He's the one holding all the power over me right now. As you probably guessed he's the one not letting me pick up the phone. But he will if I do what he wants."

Luke's expression softened. "Maybe you'll fit in with us-"

"Luke!" Michael yelped, cutting said person off.

"C'mon Mikey, you heard what he's saying!" Luke sighed. "If we are the only way he'll be able to get Will off his back we have to give him a chance."

"I know Luke, but it's only been a month.  _One_ month." Michael sighed.

"We would have to get over him eventually. Why not start sooner rather than later?" Calum spoke up.

Ashton winced slightly at how lightly Calum had spoken about getting over him.

"We have to give him a chance Mikey." Luke sighed.

Michael stared at Ashton for a moment before nodding. "One month, that's how long I'll work with him on a trial."


	2. Chapter 2

"Want me to come help you get your stuff from your place?" Luke asked as they walked out of Will's office.

"It's ok." Ashton stared at the floor, not wanting to make eye contact. "It's pretty much all in suitcases anyway, I never unpacked."

Luke frowned a little. "Why'd you never unpack?"

"The house I'm living in doesn't feel like home." Ashton shrugged.

"Luke and Cal head back to our place." Michael said. "I need to stop off somewhere." Ashton looked up to see Michael's eyes on him. "Dan can go grab all his stuff, I'll give him a lift on my way home."

Luke looked ready to protest but decided against it.

Ashton wished he had protested. A car journey with an upset Michael wouldn't be fun.

"Nice house." Michael commented as Ashton let him in.

"Thanks." Ashton shuffled his feet nervously. "It's Will's. He bought it about a month ago and then gave it to me."

"Will sure does do a lot for you doesn't he?" Michael let out a short harsh laugh. "He gave you a house, got you in a band, what else has he done for you?"

Ashton pretended to look thoughtful for a moment before the sarcasm flowed from his mouth. "Oh you know, the normal. Ripped every shred of normality out of my life, forbidden me from having any contact from my family and friends, pretty much wrecked every chance of me being friends with my friends again. Oh and let's not mention the fact if he continues I might lose hope that my life will ever be normal again."

Michael looked a little shocked which made Ashton feel guiltier than he already did.

"So you hate him?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"Hate is a simple way to put it." Ashton shrugged.

"Got all your stuff sorted?" Michael asked, changing topic.

Ashton gestured to the bags on the floor behind them.

"All packed." He nodded, glad Michael had changed topic.

"So are we heading to my place now or do you want to wait around here for a bit?" Michael asked.

"Up to you." Ashton shrugged.

"We'll get going then!" Michael clapped his hands.

"So tell me about yourself." Michael said once they'd set off.

"My name is Daniel Ashwin Winchester." Ashton mashed his real first and last name together to get a middle name. "I'm 19, birthday is on July 19th." He lied about the date. "I can play the drums, I don't sing that much. Will told you I'm British but that's a lie, I moved to Britain when I was ten, I used to live in Perth."

"Ashwin?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"My mum and dad's surnames mashed together. Ash from Ashworth and Win from Winchester." He quickly lied.

"Cool." Michael nodded. "So why won't Will let you talk to your friends?"

Ashton knew if anyone was to ask this question it would of been Michael.

"The day I tell you is the day I can tell everyone else." Ashton spoke the truth.

"What are your friends called then, c'mon tell me that." Michael asked.

Ashton bit his lip, knowing he had to be careful with words here. "I've got three." He sighed. "Mitch Clafforn, Caylen Hollowod, Landon Hannings."

"Mitch Clafforn, Caylen Hollowod, and Landon Hannings? Cool names." Michael nodded. "Same initials as me, Calum, and Luke. That's quite funny. Also Hannings is similar to Hemmings, switching three letters, Clafforn you can switch two letters to Clifford, and minus four letters from Hollowod and you'll get Hood.''

Ashton internally cursed himself. It wasn't intentional, it had just happened. "I didn't notice that." Ashton let out a nervous laugh. He hated it whenever Michael was observant, nothing ever escaped his notice.

"Are you like scared of us or something because you kept wincing in the meeting before and you looked terrified at several moments." Michael asked.

Ashton pretty much froze.

"Huh, looks like we're here." Michael stopped the car.

Ashton quickly opened the door and hopped out before Michael could question him further.

"Dan, Michael!" Luke ran out the house, Calum on his heels and a bolt of panic shot through Ashton.

They were going to recognize him.

In a way Ashton hoped they would.

But then the consequences would be too great.

At least this way he actually got to see them.

''Hey Dan, you alright?'' Luke was staring at him. ''You look terrified, as if you've seen a ghost.''

''WOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!'' Calum started waving his hands around and Ashton took a step back.

''Calum behave.'' Luke sighed.

''Help me with this stuff Cal, stop being an idiot.'' Michael also added.

''Fine.'' Calum dragged his feet to the trunk and started getting the suitcases and boxes out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Ashton almost cried in relief when Michael announced that he and Calum were heading to the supermarket and would be getting pizza on the way home.

But then he realized that would leave him alone with Luke Hemmings.

Not a good idea.

''Dan?'' Luke knocked on his bedroom door.

And when Ashton said his he actually meant it.

All of his stuff was cleared out of it but it was still his room.

''Yeah?'' Ashton reluctantly called.

''Am I alright to come in?'' Luke asked.

''Yeah.'' Ashton nodded although Luke couldn't see him.

Luke opened the door and Ashton tried to remain calm.

It really wasn't working.

''You alright?'' Luke asked him.

 "Just stressed over this whole situation." Ashton ran a hand through his dyed black, straightened, hair. "I'm really sorry."

Luke walked in and sat cross legged on the bed in front of him. "You've got nothing to be sorry about."

Ashton let out a short laugh. "Believe me, I have a lot to be sorry about."

Luke frowned. "Like what?"

"I'd rather not go into details." Ashton chewed his lip.

"Your lip is bleeding." Luke pointed out the same moment Ashton tasted the sharp metallic tang of his blood.

"I hate the taste of blood." Ashton scrunched his face up.

"I'm used to it after stabbing myself several times putting this in." Luke pointed to the lip ring which Ashton was rather jealous of.

Not that he'd ever admit that to Luke...

And if he ever did tell him he'd most definitely leave the part out about where he'd imagined kissing Luke until he managed to take the ring out with his tongue.

Yeah, Ashton really, really, wouldn't want Luke knowing about that.

"I always wanted a lip ring." Ashton grinned.

"Don't do it, the amount of people that have 'accidentally' tugged on it whilst kissing me has been to painful to bite." Luke shuddered. "Ok, sometimes it was hot but some of the girls that did it almost ripped it out the hard way. For some reason it was always the boys that were more gentle with tugging it. Fucking dick teasers." Then as if Luke realized what he was saying he turned bright red. "Shit." He swore. "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"It's alright, I've kissed my fair share of boys too." Ashton smirked.

"Don't tell Michael or Calum or I'll kill you." Luke begged. "Neither of them know."

"Secret is safe with me." Ashton smiled.

"It's just they really wanted me and Ashton to kiss." Luke's eyes filled up in seconds and Ashton knew he'd paled dramatically.

"Can I ask what happened to Ashton?" Ashton asked tentatively.

Luke looked at him, an expression of shock on his face. "You don't know?"

Ashton shook his head. "I was in hospital around the time." He lied. "I never really looked into it I just knew he had... Passed away."

Ashton spoke bits of the truth,  he hadn't actually asked how he 'died', he hadn't wanted to know. Plus attending his own funeral was bad enough, the only time he'd seen his mum, Lauren, and Harry since the incident. The three of them knew but Ashton had to threaten Will with going to the press before they told his family.

"He... He... He... It was a hit and run." Luke stammered out. "They haven't caught the culprit but Ash died before they reached the hospital."

Hit and run?

Ashton internally groaned.

Will could of come up with anything.

"I know you're probably tired of hearing this but I'm sorry." Ashton sighed. Luke didn't know that Ashton wasn't saying sorry for the reasons he thought, Ashton was apologizing for letting Will take control of his life.

"Thanks." Luke shot him a grateful smile. "We're just trying to forget him you know?"

Ouch. Ashton almost winced.

"I hate myself because the last thing I said to him was 'I hate you, go die' all because he'd stolen my hoodie." Luke burst into tears and Ashton didn't have a clue what to do. 

"Hey, hey it's alright Luke, he'd of known you were joking." Ashton tried to comfort Luke.

He just hoped Luke didn't realize Ashton was wearing said hoodie.

"WE'RE HOME!" Michael's voice floated from downstairs.

Luke stood, jumping off my bed before looking at me. "You coming down?" He quizzed.

I nodded, standing up, following him.

"Remind one of us to give you a tour later then you know where everything is." Luke told him as they walked into the kitchen.

Ashton nodded, realizing that it'd look a little weird if he knew the way round when he'd 'never been there before'.

After eating the pizza Ashton was kind of unsure what to do.

Michael, Calum, and Luke were having a conversation whilst he nervously chewed his lip.

"Dan?" Calum stared at him.

It took Ashton a little longer than it should of to respond to his 'name.'

"Yeah?" He tried to pass it off as nothing.

"Quick question; do you know any of our songs on the drums?" Calum asked.

Ashton stopped himself before he nodded. 

He couldn't admit he knew them perfectly could he?

"I learn pretty quickly." Ashton shrugged.

The other three cast each other worried looks.

"Do you sing?" Calum asked, seemingly taking the role of questioner.

"When people want me too." Ashton nodded.

"Can you play guitar?" Calum quizzed.

"I did before I played the drums. My friend has made me play often since I-" He stopped quickly, realizing what he was saying. "Simple answer; yes I can play."

"Can you write songs?" Calum ignored the first half of what Ashton had said.

"I suppose I can." Ashton nodded. "I used to help L-" He stopped mid-sentence again. "Ignore most of what I say, it's complete nonsense. If I stop mid sentence ignore me. I've got a really bad habit of doing it."

Michael looked at him skeptically.

"What time is it?" Ashton tried to change topic. "Will said he wanted to talk to me."

"It's five to eight." Luke told him.

"Hope you don't mind but I'm going to have to talk to Will." Ashton stood up. "If you hear yelling, ignore it."

"Why would we-"

But Ashton had already ran upstairs, burying his head in his pillow, trying to get a grip on his nerves so he could call Will.

"I can't do this Will." Ashton burst into tears the second Will picked up.

"Course you can!" Will sounded confident.

"I can't Will, it's unbearable." Ashton wiped away the tears.

"You only have to do it for a month and then I'll release a statement to the press that you've been in hospital and have made an amazing recovery from your near death state." Will sighed. "You've not even tried for 24 hours Ashton."

"Near death state? Who's going to believe that bull Will?" Ashton groaned. "And they'll find it hard to believe the other lads didn't know."

"How are they around you?" Will asked.

"Luke's cried once. Calum won't stop asking me questions. How am I supposed to explain I can play every single one of our songs perfectly? And I swear Michael suspects something. He keeps staring at me and it's freaking me out and making me feel more guilty about lying to them." Ashton sighed. "I hate lying to them, you should know that by now Will."

"One person." Will sighed.

"What?" Ashton was confused. What the hell was Will saying?

"You can tell one of them." Will relented. "Your choice."

"Wait you're letting me tell one of them?" Ashton was astounded.

"I advise you tell Michael." Will advised. "But tell whichever one you want but swear them to secrecy. It's not fair you living with them and not a single one knowing who you are. We, management, discussed it before."

"Why can't I tell all of them?" Ashton tried to wrangle out a better deal.

"You just can't. Not yet." Will sighed. 

"Damn you-" Ashton stopped when there was a knock on his door. "One sec." He muttered before raising his voice. "Come in!"

Michael walked in, shutting the door behind him, crossing the room to sit where Luke was sat on his bed before, facing Ashton.

'One sec' Ashton mouthed at Michael. "Thanks Will."

"For what?" Will sounded confused.

"For letting me tell Mitch what's going on." Ashton muttered.

"Irwin, who the eff is Mitch?" Will sounded beyond confused.

"Mitch. C'mon Will. Brightly coloured haired one?" Ashton groaned. It was like talking to a brick wall.

"Michael?" Will finally caught on.

"Finally!" Ashton sighed.

"I'm guessing he's sat in front of you right now?" Will realized.

"Yep." Ashton answered briefly.

"I'll ring you tomorrow, tell Michael, answer Calum's questions, and try to keep your hands off Luke." Will snickered.

"I hate you." Ashton sighed. "You know I don't fancy Landon."

"You're brilliant with fake names today Ashton. But I said Luke not Landon." Will teased.

"Fuck off." Ashton hung up, stuffing his phone in his hoodie, well Luke's hoodie pocket before Michael saw it and possibly recognized it.

"Will pissing you off?" Michael raised an eyebrow.

"A bit, yeah." Ashton nodded.

"What was he saying about Mitch and Landon?" Michael asked.

"I'm allowed to tell Mitch my secret and he seems to think I fancy Landon." Ashton sighed.

"That's good news." Michael grinned.

"First piece of good news I've had in a month." Ashton nodded.

"You must of had a shitty month then." Michael mused. "Possibly worse than mine."

"Michael can I ask you something before I call Mitch?" Ashton bit his lip.

"Yeah." Michael nodded.

"How do you tell someone that you aren't dead?" Ashton asked.

Michael's jaw dropped. "Dead?"

"Blame Will." Ashton sighed.

"Dead?" Michael repeated.

"Michael can you keep a secret from Luke and Calum for a bit?" Ashton asked.

Michael nodded.

"No matter how large the secret is?" Ashton chewed his lip again.

Michael nodded.

"Have you got your phone?" Ashton asked.

Michael nodded.

Ashton pulled his phone out of his pocket and quickly unlocked it, opening up 'Contacts' before Michael saw his background.

"I'm ringing Mitch." Ashton told Michael as he tapped Michael's number to ring it.

Michael's phone started going off seconds later.

Michael frowned, pulling it from his pocket, reading the caller information.

Michael dropped it, on the verge of tears.

"Why does someone have his phone?" Michael stared at the phone in horror.

Ashton quickly hung up and looked at Michael guiltilty, tossing Michael the phone. Ashton's phone.

"I have it because it's my phone." Ashton bit his lip.

Michael just stared at him.

"Mikey say something." Ashton begged.

"A month." Michael stared at him.

"I wanted to tell you, honestly Mikey!" Ashton ran a hand through his hair.

"You've had Ashton's phone for a month?" Michael whispered. "Did Will have it?"

"Michael I'm sorry I left. Will told me Harry was in hospital and I left without saying anything. Turns out Harry wasn't in hospital when I woke up after spending the night on the couch in the office." Ashton let out a bitter laugh. "Apparently Harry was perfectly fine, you know, apart from having a dead big brother. Will and his stupid publicity stunts."

Michael's hand flew to his mouth and tears were escaping from his eyes.

"Oh my god." Michael stared at him.

"Hi Mikey." Ashton gave him a small smile.

"Oh fuckity fuck fuck fuckaroo." Michael muttered. "What the fuck have you done to your hair?"

"Will's fault." Ashton sighed.

"Seriously Ashton a month?" Michael asked.

"Sorry." Ashton sighed.

"Wake up." Michael's voice turned into Luke's. "C'mon Dan, wake up!"

It took Ashton a few moments to open his eyes, cursing his imagination.

"Whaaa?" He blinked at Luke a few times.

"You screamed." Luke was staring at him.

"I did?" Ashton groaned. "What time is it?"

"Ten-ish." Luke shrugged. "Did you call Will?"

Ashton frowned. "I can't remember."

Luke looked quite amused. "Check your call history or voicemails."

"Oh dear god no." Ashton shook his head.

"Why?" Luke looked puzzled.

"I've got a bunch of voicemails off my old friends which I can't bring myself to listen to." Ashton shuddered. "That makes me sound like such a dick."

"So just check your call log." Luke said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"That'll show how many missed calls I have." Ashton pointed out.

"Let me check your voicemails and call logs." Luke sighed.

"Some voicemails are embarrassing though!" Ashton couldn't help but whine.

"Let me check your call log then." Luke rolled his eyes.

"I'll just call him in the morning." Ashton said nervously.

"You're pretty wide awake for someone who was snoring when I came in ten minutes ago." Luke grinned.

"Excuse you, I do not snore!" Ashton huffed.

"Sassy too apparently, not just snorey." Luke grinned.

"Go barbecue your head." Ashton glared.

"Your voice sounds different from before." Luke commented. "Less British."

"I sound more Aussie when I wake up. Apparently it's 'sexy' to some." Ashton winked and Luke flushed bright pink.

"Snorey, sassy, and flirty." Luke teased. "I'll willingly wake you up in the morning, it's usually hell with Cal and Mikey."

"I can be hell too." Ashton shrugged. "Depends who wakes me up."

"Am I on the 'nice people to wake up to' list?" Luke asked.

"Hmmm... I suppose." Ashton nodded. "Will is on my other list, I'd happily decapitate him with a chainsaw."

"Lovely death." Luke nodded.

"A bit messy, but oh well, I'd do it somewhere that needs decorating." Ashton grinned.

"I met you a few hours and wow... We're already on the topic of killing people with chainsaws." Luke bit back a laugh, trying to look spooked.

"I'm just going to walk out of here now." Michael chuckled from where he was stood in the door.

"Mikey!" Luke grinned.

"Hi Michael." Ashton smiled, trying to shove the dream out of his head.

"I see Sleeping Beauty has woken up." Michael smirked in Ashton's direction.

"But I didn't get a kiss from my Prince Charming." Ashton couldn't resist batting his eyelashes at Luke.

"Maybe next time." Luke laughed.

Ashton pouted. "Awwww."

"Go on Lukey, kiss your Princess." Michael teased.

"Mwah!" Luke exaggerated the sound as he kissed Ashton's cheek.

"You missed his lips." Michael pointed out.

"Maybe next time." Luke turned light pink and Ashton stared laughing.

"Anyway, can I talk to you tomorrow Dan?" Michael changed topic, eying 'Dan' with a gleam in his eyes.

Ashton nodded. "Sure thing." He put a fake smile on his face; internally he was screaming.

He didn't want to talk to Michael, Michael could easily suss out who he was. 

All of them could really if they looked past the blue eyes and straight black hair.

If they listened to his voice they'd hear they variations in pitch as he tried to make his voice unrecognizable.

His accent didn't help either, he kept trying to fake a British one but the Australian one kept shining through.

Ashton wasn't exactly trying to keep his identity secret, he wanted the boys to know it was him.

But he couldn't tell, not yet at least.


	3. Drumming Troubles

Ashton went pale as he walked into the living room the next morning to see his little brother Harry sat on the sofa with a smug looking Michael.

"Dan!" Harry leapt up ran over to his, wrapping his arms around Ashton.

"Hey Harry, what you doing here?" Ashton asked once Harry let go.

"You two know each other?" Michael asked. "Oh and we're babysitting for a few hours."

"Danny is like another brother." Harry told Michael. "And I'm not a baby."

"So you knew Ashton?" Michael stared at Ashton in shock.

"Danny is my cousin, only met him six months ago though. Ashton never met him." Harry shrugged.

"That's why I thought you looked like Ashton." Michael sighed.

"You thought I looked like him?" Ashton turned as pale as a sheet.

Michael nodded. "Different hair and eye colour yeah, but I'm pretty sure you're a similar height, you've got similar facial structures, and a similar build."

"I've never actually met him." Ashton shrugged. "I didn't get to go to his funeral, I was in hospital."

He stuck with the lie he had told Luke before; he'd been in hospital when Ashton 'died.'

"Can we not talk about the funeral?" Michael looked to be on the verge of tears which made Ashton feel horrendous.

"Can I talk to you a second Dan?" Harry asked.

 

 

 

 

 

"Bye Harry!" Ashton waved as Harry got in his mum's car.

He shut the door and came face to face with Calum.

"Mikey said you are Ashton's cousin." Calum was staring at him.

Ashton nodded. "I never met him though."

"Never?" Calum questioned.

"Never." Ashton shook his head. "Our mum's didn't get along, I only found out they were family six months ago."

"Ashton never mentioned you." Calum frowned.

"I met them while he was away. His mum didn't want to tell him until we met." More lies just kept flowing from Ashton's mouth.

"Did you not think to mention it?" Calum raised an eyebrow.

"I've known you less than 24 hours." Ashton pointed out. "And Will-"

"Will told you not to tell us?" Calum gave a harsh laugh. "Yeah I guessed. What other secrets are you keeping from us? Are you suddenly going to turn around and say you are Ashton?"

Ashton turned ghost pale.

"Calum." Michael appeared, laying a hand on Calum's shoulder.

"I didn't ask for any of this to happen." Ashton sighed. "I hate William Denveroux more than you know."

And with that he slipped past Calum and Michael and sprinted upstairs.

He fished around in one of his suitcases, pulling out a leather jacket, cutting off the labels that still hung off it.

He'd bought a bunch of new stuff when he'd left, most of his clothes he'd left behind.

"Dan?" Luke poked his head into the room as Ashton shrugged his jacket on.

"Yeah?" Ashton pulled on his Vans whilst talking.

"What are- Are you going out?" Luke asked.

"I need to go yell- I mean talk to Will." Ashton corrected himself.

"Want a lift? I was planning on heading there myself, I need to ask Will something." Luke offered.

"Thanks." Ashton grinned.

 

 

 

 

"I can't do this."

"Dan hates us."

Ashton and Luke spoke at the same time.

Will burst out laughing.

"Will, shut up for a moment and listen." Luke sighed.

"I don't hate you." Ashton muttered once Will stopped laughing. "I'm just finding it difficult that's all."

"Believe me, if he hated you, you would know." Will teased.

"Luke, do you know anywhere I could buy a chainsaw?" Ashton asked through gritted teeth.

"What can I do to prevent you from killing me?" Will asked.

"Let me tell them." Ashton said immediately.

"No." Will shook his head.

"Let me tell one of them." Ashton compromised.

"And let him tell the other two?" Will laughed. "I don't think so."

"I'm just going to pretend to know exactly what you two are on about." Luke nodded.

"Dan go mess around on the drums in the 5SOS music room, I'm going to talk to Luke." Will ordered.

Ashton sighed and got up without argument.

 

 

 

 

 

"Mr 'I don't know any of your songs on the drums' hey?" Luke made Ashton jump when he'd paused for a moment.

"How much did you hear?" Ashton asked.

"Snippets of Heartbreak Girl, Heartache On The Big Screen, Don't Stop, Good Girls Are Bad Girls, Try Hard, and Lost Boy." Luke shrugged.

"Fuck my life." Ashton cursed.

"So how do you know all of them perfectly?" Luke asked. "Yesterday you had allegedly never played a 5SOS song on the drums before."

"Can I tell you later?" Ashton asked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Does that translate to 'I'll never tell you' by any chance?"

Ashton nodded.

"Whatever, Will wants to talk to you." Luke shook his head.

"About what?" Ashton asked.

"Some guy called Landon Hannings." Luke shrugged. "I don't know, just go see him."

 

 

 

 

"You want to tell one of them don't you?" Will sighed and stared at Ashton.

"Oh sorry, did I not make it obvious enough for you?" Ashton snapped.

"Why do you want to want to tell so much?" Will asked.

Ashton's jaw dropped before he burst out laughing. "The answer is obvious William."

"Oh really?" Will raised an eyebrow. "And it's Will, not William."

"Well the answer was obvious." Ashton ignored the fact tears were starting to form. "I thought they'd be sad I was gone. But they act perfectly normal, they flinch a little at the mention of my name- real name, not Dan -but other than that nothing. It's only been a month yet none of them seem that upset."

Will was staring at Ashton, shock written all over his face.

"I miss them Will, I pestered you for a month to let me at least see them and now you've put me in as a replacement for myself I want out, I want to head back to wherever home is and cry. They don't miss me, why would they?" Ashton wiped away a few tears that had fallen.

Will shook his head. "Ash they miss you too. I think they're trying to get some normalcy back into their lives, especially with 'Dan' joining the band. I don't know if you noticed Luke's face when he fetched you but it was covered in tears. We'd been arguing about you, like both of you. Ashton and Dan. Dan and Ashton. Dashton."

"What was he saying?" Ashton asked, his voice barely a whisper.

Although he hadn't quite heard Ashton, Will knew what the boy had asked. "We haven't allowed them to visit your grave since the funeral. Mainly because they're isn't actually a grave. He was asking, no begging for me to let them go visit."

"You said no didn't you?" Ashton frowned.

"I had to Ashton." Will sighed.

"Me and Calum almost argued before." Ashton changed topic before he made a snide comment he would later regret.

"Luke told me." Will nodded. "After you ran upstairs Calum burst into tears apparently."

Ashton frowned. "I don't want him crying over me." He sighed and shook his head. "I don't want any of them crying over me."

"Ashton they cry over you and will probably continue crying for a long time." Will sat back in his chair, looking at Ashton with an expression of guilt.

"They shouldn't bother crying, they should just get over me. I was just the drummer, I was only in the band because they wanted a drummer and apparently I was the only one they could find." Ashton sighed. "If one of them breaks down crying to me I will not be held responsible for whatever I say."

 

 

 

 

And a week later Ashton found himself in a situation that involved a sobbing Michael Clifford.

Calum had gone to visit family for a few days, Luke had decided to take a leaf from Calum's book and had left to spend the day with family early that morning.

So that had left Ashton alone with Michael.

He'd suffered through having to watch his friends have almost daily sessions where they had simply done something and burst into tears.

But not once had Ashton had to comfort anyone, Michael normally comforted Calum, Calum comforted Luke, and Luke comforted Michael almost systematically. If such a person wasn't available to comfort the other person stepped in, or the common occurrence would be the two non-crying members would comfort the crying member.

But never once had Ashton had to comfort any of them, as much as he yearned to.

Ashton also ignored the fact he wanted to be comforted himself, just like the old times when Luke had held Ashton in his arms whilst Ashton let everything out.

And now Ashton could only cry himself to sleep at night, keeping it secret from his three bandmates.

"Hey, hey, hey Mikey, it's ok, I'm here." Ashton tentatively wrapped an arm around Michael's shoulders, letting Michael rest his head on Ashton's chest.

"Thanks Dan." Michael whispered, still sobbing.

"Come on, don't cry, think of something stupid, happy, something that'll make you laugh." Ashton wanted to stop Michael from crying. "How about Luke deciding band life just didn't suit him, he was better suited to the stripper lifestyle?"

Michael let out a small half laugh, half sniffle.

"Or maybe Calum deciding that he wants to be a zebra." Ashton shrugged.

"I like zebras." Michael muttered.

"Same." Ashton couldn't help but laugh.

It was reminding him of a similar conversation he had with Luke once.

It had been about penguins, just a random conversation.

But Ashton treasured the memory, just like all the other memories he had with the band before his 'death'.

"Dan?" Michael had stopped sobbing but still had tears running down his face.

"Yeah?" Ashton sighed.

He couldn't wait for the day he could correct them, tell them his name wasn't Dan; it was Ashton.

"I've known you for just over a week and know barely anything about you." Michael frowned a little.

"What do you want to know?" Ashton asked.

"Well I've not seen you play the drums yet, I don't think any of us have." Michael pointed out the obvious topic Ashton had been avoiding.

"Luke's seen me play which is why he hasn't spoken to me all week. Well he has spoken to me. But that's when he couldn't avoid it." Ashton sighed.

"Huh?" Michael frowned. "I wondered what was up between you two. I thought maybe you had an argument at Will's. Is that where you played?"

"Yeah, it was at Will's." Ashton nodded.

"What did you play?" Michael asked. "You can't be that bad can you?"

 

 

 

Ashton stared as Michael pulled off the sheet that was covering his drums.

He wanted to hug them but Michael would probably get a bit weirded out.

"Do you have drumsticks or..." 

Ashton watched as Michael picked his old pair up tentatively.

"I left my favorite pair at the house me, Mitch, Landon, and Caylen shared." Ashton sighed. "I think I've got a spare pair upstairs."

Michael's facial expression looked slightly pained as he offered the drumsticks in his hand to 'Dan'.

"Use Ashton's, he'll be glad you put them to good use." Michael said in a shaky voice.

"You sure?" Ashton bit his lip.

Michael nodded. "Yes."

His voice didn't match his statement.

"I'll go fetch mine." Ashton walked past Michael.

Well he almost made it past.

Michael grabbed his wrist, making Ashton yelp, half shock, half pain.

"Sorry I didn't mean to make you ju-" Michael trailed off, his eyes becoming fixed on Ashton's wrist.

"It's fine, no problem." Ashton laughed nervously, wishing Michael would release his wrist.

"Let me see." Michael said sternly.

"See what?" Ashton tried to play innocent.

"You know what." Michael sighed, his eyes flickering to the wrist he was still holding.

Ashton squeezed his eyes shut before opening them again, trying to take a deep breath.

"You ok?" Michael's voice was filled with worry as Ashton realized he was gasping for air.

"Panic Attack." He choked out.

Ashton faintly heard Michael swear as everything started to go blurry.

 

 

 

"Will?" Michael knew he sounded nervous.

"Hi Mikey, what's up?" Will's smooth tone came over the phone.

"Dan is in hospital." Michael sighed.

"What?" Will sounded extremely worried. "You've only had him a week!"

"He had a panic attack and I couldn't get him to wake up after he passed out." Michael chewed his lip. "I'm sat in the waiting room, I'll let you know when he wakes up."

"Michael please tell me what name you gave the hospital." Will sounded nervous.

"Daniel Winchester, why?" Michael frowned. "One sec; a nurse is heading my way."

Michael put Will on hold and looked at the confused looking nurse.

"Are you here with Mr 'Winchester'?" She asked.

Michael nodded.

"What's his real name?" She asked. "We have no medical records for a Daniel Ashwin Winchester."

"What?" Michael frowned. "That's not possible."

"You want us to run a blood test to find out?" She offered.

"I'll just call our boss first." Michael said, feeling a little numb.

She nodded. "Sure thing sweetie."

She walked away and Michael immediately picked his phone back up.

"What's his name?" Michael snapped.

"Dan." Will answered.

"No it's not." Michael shook his head. "The nurse just told me they have no records for him, they'll run a blood test if you don't tell."

"What makes you think I know?" Will said defensively.

"Hmmm..." Michael pretended to consider. "You are the one who put him in the band, clearly against his will if the look on his face when you said it was anything to go by. The fact you seem to be controlling his life, not letting him do what he wants."

"If I tell you his name you'll probably kill us both." Will sighed.

"He's a murderer isn't he?" Michael groaned.

"No."

"Assassin?"

"No."

"An Avenger?"

"No."

"Batman?"

"No."

"Sherlock Holmes?"

"No."

"Harry Potter?"

"No."

"Percy Jackson?"

"No."

"An Elf?"

"No."

"Hobbit?"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Dead guy?"

"Yes."

"What!" Michael yelped. "So he's a zombie?"

"No, no, no." Will sighed. "We, management that is, faked his death. Publicity stunt. He didn't agree to it, never knew it was going to happen."

"But the only person that worked for you that has died recently was Ash..." A tear threatened to escape Michael's eye.

"Exactly." Will said before putting the phone down.

Michael stared at the phone in shock, replaying the phonecall in his head.


	4. Michael Might Kill Ashton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about how long this took, I kept rewriting it...

When Ashton signed himself out he was glad to find nobody was waiting for him.

Nobody apart from Will who immediately dragged him to the car outside.

"Michael knows." Will said the moment they were in the car.

"What?" Ashton's jaw dropped.

Will didn't bother looking at him as he answered. "Had to tell him, the hospital had no records for you."

"Why don't you seem at all bothered about this?" Ashton exclaimed. "You went on and on about how I couldn't tell anybody and then you tell Mikey!"

"Had no other options. Plus it'll mean one member of the band will trust you." Will pointed out.

"More like kill me!" Ashton groaned.

"Why would he do that?" Will actually looked genuinely confused and Ashton resisted the urge to faceplant the dashboard.

They drove in silence for a few minutes before Will broke it again. "I messed everything up for you didn't I?"

Ashton nodded. "It would of been easier to keep quiet, Michael will drop all sorts of hints."

"Hints like?" Will asked.

"Well..."

 

 

 

"Oh look who is alive!" Michael said sarcastically as Ashton and Will walked into Will's office to see Michael, Luke, and Calum sat on three chairs expectantly.

"You ok Dan?" Luke asked.

"Looks perfectly fine to me, no missing limbs, not bandages, no casts, no crutches, not even a plaster!" Michael continued being sarcastic.

Ashton groaned. "I wasn't in a car crash Michael or anything like that." His words having a double meaning.

"Oh really, could've fooled me." Michael snapped back.

"Micha-"

"Oh and you are so fired!" Michael cut Will off.

"I thought you'd say that." Will groaned.

"What's going on?" Luke asked cautiously.

"I feel out of the loop." Calum frowned. "I don't like being out of the loop."

"Want me to put you in the loop!" Michael offered.

"Michael." Ashton pleaded. "Stop it. Please."

"Give me a good reason." Michael scowled.

"I can't ok!" Ashton ran a hand through his hair, pushing it all off his face.

"Why not?" Michael asked. "Oh and we're buying you hair dye soon if you insist on keeping your hair that colour. You'll get nice roots soon."

"It's naturally black." Ashton said immediately.

"Yeah right." Michael laughed humourlessly. "Now humour me and tell me why I can't let the others in the loop."

"I can't." Ashton shook his head. "Not right now."

"I'm getting more and more annoyed and confused with each word coming out of your mouths." Calum scowled. "I don't like Dan much as it is, so spill."

"Go ahead." Michael gestured to Ashton. "Spill."

"Boys." Will stepped in. "Luke take Danny home, stop him from getting stressed."

"Will-"

"I need to speak to Calum and Michael." Will cut Ashton off. "You can talk to Michael later."

"But Will!" Ashton and Michael chorused.

"Luke take Danny home and don't let him out of your sight." Will ordered. "He'll probably act like a stubborn five year old though."

 

 

 

 

"Sit down Dan." Luke groaned from where he was on the sofa.

"Can't focus." Ashton shook his head and continued pacing.

Luke suddenly jumped up, grabbed him by the elbow, and dragged him to sit down.

Once he had sat Luke collapsed on top of him.

"I'm not moving until you stop stressing." Luke smirked at him.

"I wasn't stressing!" Ashton argued.

"Oh really?" Luke laughed. "You were pacing, swearing under your breath, planning murder. The doctor and Will said to keep you in a stress free environment."

"I'm not stressing." Ashton answered stubbornly.

Luke laughed. "Of course you aren't."

"I'm not." Ashton huffed.

"Let's change topic then." Luke shifted so his head rested on Ashton's chest and Ashton immediately remembered how often this used to happen, usually whilst they were watching a film.

"What topic we switching to?" Ashton asked.

"Your panic attack earlier." Luke sighed. "Mikey lied about your reason for having it didn't he? He told us it was over the prospect of playing the drums."

Ashton looked down to Luke's concerned face. "I freaked out."

"It definitely wasn't over playing the drums, you did that perfectly well last week." Luke had a teasing edge to his voice. "So what's up Drummer Boy?"

"I shouldn't of lied." Ashton sighed. "I figured it'd be pretty odd if I already knew your songs on the drums so I just said I'd learn them. I could of played any songs whilst I was playing that day, but a couple felt appropriate to my feelings."

"Such as?" Luke asked.

"Lost Boy." Ashton grimaced. "It suits how I feel."

"What do you mean?" Luke asked.

"Past few months have been a crazy blur." Ashton sighed. "Without some certain people I've felt pretty lost."

"Been the same for me." Luke grimaced.

"Sorry." Ashton groaned.

"For what?" Luke raised an eyebrow at him.

"Making you think of that." Ashton sighed.

"It's fine, honestly." Luke shook his head.

"It's not fine Luke, honestly. You are allowed to exhibit some emotions you know." Ashton tightened his hold on Luke slightly. "I won't tell Michael or Calum if you cry or anything."

"And I won't tell them if you cry." Luke countered.

"If I cry?" Ashton knew he looked puzzled.

"Yep." Luke nodded. "And don't lie, I see the pained look on your face when me, Mikey, and Cal interact. You miss someone."

"I miss several people." Ashton confirmed.

"Landon, Mitch, and Caylen right?" Luke raised a brow. "That's who Mikey said your best friends were."

"I don't know if Mitch is my friend anymore, he found something out and everytime I speak to him now I get snide comments in return." Ashton sighed. "I miss Caylen like crazy but it's a similar situation, he hates my guts right now. He'll only speak to me when necessary."

"What about Landon?" Luke asked.

"What do you want to know about Landon?" Ashton asked.

"What's he like?" Luke asked him in return.

"Like you." Ashton grinned. "Blonde hair, pretty blue eyes, awesome lip ring which makes you want to kiss his pretty mouth, legs go on for miles."

"Basically me but obviously less hotter because you can't be hotter than me." Luke smirked, making him laugh.

"Of course." Ashton grinned. "You're the hottest of them all Luke."

"You aren't too bad yourself." Luke reached up and started lazily playing with the other boy's hair.

"Thanks Lukey." Ashton grinned.

"You know, I have the inexplicable urge to kiss you right now." Luke stared at him.

"I have to say I wouldn't freak out and push you away." Ashton grinned down at Luke. "But you've only known me just over a week."

"Feels like I've known you for longer though." Luke shrugged. "I find myself trusting you."

"DANIEL ASHWIN WINCHESTER OR WHATEVER THE HELL YOUR NAME IS!" 

The two heard the front door slam and pounding footsteps.

"Well it was nice knowing you Lukey." Ashton groaned.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm stealing that thing away and killi- talking to him." Michael appeared before Luke could answer.

"Mine." Luke said possessively, suprising Ashton when Luke unwound his hands from Ashton's hair and wrapped his arms tightly around him. "Get your own."

"There aren't two of him." Michael rolled his eyes. "We have to share him."

"Well we were bonding!" Luke stuck his bottom lip out, Ashton's gaze immediately drawn to the lip ring.

"I need to speak to him though." Michael sighed.

"Kind of guessed that from the slamming of the front door." Luke laughed. "Oh and don't forget the yelling."

"Kinda obvious then huh?" Michael huffed.

"Just a tad." Luke nodded.

"So can I speak to him?" Michael asked.

"I suppose." Luke nodded.

Ashton reluctantly unwound his arms from around Luke's waist and let the other boy get up before standing up himself.

He followed a grim faced Michael down into the practice room where Michael locked the door behind them.

 

Ashton gulped.

He could tell from the look on Michael's face that this was not going to be a fun conversation.


	5. Ashton has a talent for annoying Michael

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of this part references to a song one of my favourite youtubers made with the help of his bestfriend, who is also a youtuber.
> 
> The song is called 'This is a Song About a Girl' by Luke Cutforth and Patty Walters helped him write the song and create the video. 
> 
> Patty dressed as a girl...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~

"You are such an idiot!" Michael burst into tears and wrapped his arms around Ashton.

"I know." Ashton agreed, trying not to look suprised.

He thought Michael was at least yell or kill him in the best case scenario.

"I hate you so much." Michael sobbed.

"I hate me too." Ashton steered Michael to the beanbags that were all piled together in the corner, making the crying boy sit on his lap.

"I really hate you." Michael sniffed. "I hate you so much, I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too." Ashton nodded. "When did you find out? Will didn't actually tell me."

"At the hospital." Michael wiped away a few tears. "I was on the phone to Will, they'd told me that Dan Winchester wasn't your real name and I freaked. Will said I'd kill both of you if he told me your name and for a while I did consider punching you when you walked into Will's office and then I wanted to hug you and I didn't know what to do and-"

"Hey Mikey calm down." Ashton cut Michael's babbling off. "What matters is you know. One of you actually knows!"

"But we can't tell Luke or Cal can we?" Michael sighed. "Will hinted when I was in his office but he couldn't outright forbid me in front of Calum because then Calum would've found out.

"No, we can't." Ashton sighed. "Not until Will lets me."

"Can we fire Will?" Michael asked.

"We'd have to have to band's full approval." Ashton sighed. "And well I doubt Calum would agree, he hates me. Well Dan. Who's still me. And Luke adores Will half the time."

"Dammit, you're right." Michael huffed. "You know how you said that you couldn't tell them?"

"Yes?" Ashton said slowly.

"I could tell them." Michael pointed out.

"Calum wouldn't believe us." Ashton sighed. "After what he said when he found out 'I was Ashton's cousin' I think he'll have trouble believing me even after Will tells him."

"He's too stubborn for his own good." Michael gave Ashton a weak grin.

"We all are." Ashton shrugged.

"You're stubborner." Michael declared.

"Which is exactly why Will shouldn't of made me do this." Ashton smirked. "Because I'm planning on being stubborn and adamant about telling Lukey and Cal until he lets me."

 

 

 

"Dan." Luke poked said person's cheek.

Ashton turned and looked at Luke. "Yes?"

"I'm bored." Luke announced.

"That's nice." Ashton went back to playing on his phone.

"Danny!" Luke dragged the name out this time, making it sound like he had four or five n's in his name.

"Yes Luke?" Ashton rolled his eyes and stared at Luke. 

Neither of them had brought up the incident yesterday which almost ended up with them kissing, which Ashton was kind of thankful for. If Luke had brought it up he probably wouldn't of been able to stop himself from actually kissing Luke.

"You look pretty today." Luke grinned.

"Awwww, thank you, you look gorgeous, what do you want?" Ashton started with a sweet, sugary tone, ending with a bored one.

"You to entertain me." Luke sighed. "I'm bored."

"I'm bored too." Ashton admitted, locking his phone, which he had bought a new case for and changed the background, dropping it in his lap.

"How about you play the drums?" Luke said. "I want to see how good you are."

"Watch a film if you're bored, watching him drum will be pointless if he can't in the first place." Calum just so happened to hear Luke and stuck his head in to interrupt.

Ashton sighed. He knew getting Calum's acceptance would be difficult. Ashton had thought Michael was going to be the tricky one, but then Michael found out.

And now Calum, the Calum who never ceased to amaze Ashton with how well he could get along with people he had never met, dislik- no despised- him. Ashton understood perfectly of course, to Calum he was just Ashton's replacement, not Ashton himself.

"You know what, I'll play." Ashton stood up.

"Ooooohhhh!" Luke sprung to his feet like a little kid. "I'll fetch Michael."

"I'll go get my drumsticks." Ashton nodded.

"I'll find some earplugs." Calum muttered. "And then lock myself in my room with my music as high as it'll go, just in case."

"What song?" Ashton asked, sitting on the stool.

"How about Double Life?" Michael suggested cheekily.

"Never heard of it." Luke shook his head.

Ashton groaned.

He knew what Michael was up to.

"It's this song about how a popstar's manager fakes the popstar's death and-" Michael was cut off by a huge crash.

"Ooops?" Ashton offered. "I was checking the cymbals?"

"I hate you Drummer Banger." Michael pouted.

"I hate you too. You smell like a hair dye factory." Ashton retorted.

"Well you still smell of hospitals. Which smells like death." Michael wrinkled his nose.

"Real funny Human Pinkiepie." Ashton deadpanned.

"Hey my hair hasn't been pink for months!" Michael glared.

"And? You still dyed it pink." Ashton smirked.

"You still stare at Landon with lovey dovey looks." Michael retorted.

"I stare at pictures of him occasionally because I miss him!" Ashton rolled his eyes.

"I feel very out of the loop." Luke piped up.

"Sorry Luke." Ashton and Michael chorused.

"Michael's an idiot."

"Dan is in love."

"Piss off."

"I'll go tell Calum."

"I love you!"

"Knew it!"

"I feel really out of the loop." Luke announced again.

"Shame." Michael smirked.

"Sorry Luke." Ashton sighed. He really wanted to tell Luke.

Really, really wanted.

"I don't get it, Dan joins band. Michael hate Dan. Dan go hospital. Michael in bad mood with Dan. Dan and Michael talk. Dan and Michael best friends forever. Calum pissed. Luke confused. Luke left out of loop." Luke said slowly, staring at him and Michael.

"Luke talk like caveman." Ashton grinned. "Luke get club. Luke whack Michael on head. Dan laugh."

"Luke hit Dan with guitar." Luke threatened.

"Dan play drums now." Ashton said, tapping out the beat for Don't Stop but started serenading Luke with lyrics from Lost Boy. "WITHOUT YOU I'M A LOST BOY!"

"Wrong song." Michael laughed. "Either drum a different beat or sing different lyrics."

"DON'T STOP, DOING WHAT YOU'RE DOING!" Ashton sung. "BECAUSE YOU LOOK SO PERFECT STANDING THERE AND I KNOW NOW, MY PANTS ARE DOWN!"

"Daniel." Michael raised an eyebrow. "Watch the lyrics."

Ashton smirked before tapping out a beat to a seemingly unfamiliar song. "This is a song about a girl, this is a song about her long blonde hair, this is a song about the way she stares at me in my AMERICAN APPARELL UNDERWEAR!"

Michael groaned.

"I adore Luke Cutforth and Patty Walters for that song." Ashton announced.

"I agree with Dan. Best song ever." Luke nodded.

"I hate you both." Michael scowled. "I really hate you both."

"Luke adores you!" Luke grinned. 

Luke Hemmings that is. 

Not Luke Cutforth.

Luke Hemmings was speaking about how Luke Cutforth adored Michael.

Ashton thought Michael might of had a heart attack if it was Luke Cutforth speaking.

"I know he does, he called me Senpai when I followed him." Michael brought Ashton out from his thoughts.

"Oh and in a video with Emma Blackery he dyed his hair as a dare and googled pictures of you to decide what colour to dye it." Luke added.

Michael paled and groaned. "If he ends up as my stalker I don't know what I'll do."

"Marry him?" Ashton offered.

"Naaa, that'd make Calum jealous." Luke grinned.

Ashton spluttered and Michael blushed.

"I don't fancy him!" Michael yelped.

"The colour of your face suggests otherwise!" Luke sung.

"I don't like him!" Michael protested.

"Like who?" Calum walked into the room and Michael squeaked.

Ashton started laughing and Luke started strumming the chords to 'Kiss the Girl' from the Little Mermaid on his guitar.

"I hate you both so much." Michael glared at the two.

"Thanks Mikey." Ashton beamed. "Lukey and I love you too."

"You've only know Mikey just over a week." Calum glared at him.

"How do you know we haven't known each other longer?" Michael grinned cheekily.

Ashton groaned. "Michael."

"Yes Danny darling?" Michael gave him an angelic smile.

He just sighed and shook his head.

"So you've long each other longer then?" Calum asked.

"Yes."

"No."

Michael and Ashton had opposite answers.

"Awww stop denying it Danny." Michael smirked at him.

"How long have you known each other then?" Calum asked.

"December 2011. Ahhh, one of the best nights of my life." Michael grinned and Ashton paled. "Best sex in my life."

Ashton yelped and threw a drumstick, hitting Michael's forehead. "We did not have sex!"

"Stop denying it Danny!" Michael sung.

"We didn't have sex. And if you say or imply we did one more time I'll kick you." Ashton threatened.

"Kick me where?" Michael grinned devilishly. "Because somehow you managed to kick my back during se-"

Ashton stood, walked around the drums and dived at Michael, tackling the annoying boy to the ground.

"I forgot how rough you could get." Michael didn't help himself as Ashton pinned him down, kneeling on his chest.

"Want to say one more thing Clifford?" Ashton growled.

"Your eyes look better hazel than them idiotic blue contacts." Michael choked out.

"Do you mind if I kill him?" Ashton stared at Luke and Calum who had looks of shock on their faces. "I swear we never slept together, it's a really long story to be honest."

"You two did the dance with no pants?" Calum choked out eventually.

"For God's sake NO!" Ashton groaned loudly. "We did NOT have sex. We met, had a few drinks. He wanted my number when I mentioned I was a drummer. I gave him a phone sex hotline instead. He was pretty cute and attractive but he kept calling me someone else's name, and well... I already had my eye on someone."

"So you didn't do the dance with no pants?" Calum asked.

"Will you stop calling sex the 'dance with no pants'!" Ashton groaned. "But no, we didn't do the dance with no pants, the horizontal tango, the under-the-sheet waltz, the bedtime funtime, the naked fiasco, or whatever else you want to call it. Me and Michael? I think we'd have to be the only people left on the planet."

"Hey!" Michael whined. "I'm an attractive man Irwin!"

"Michael!" Ashton choked out.

"Suits you more than Winchester." Michael shrugged. "I mean compared to Sam and Dean you're tiny. I mean Adam is tall too. You're to small to be a Winchester."

"Wow." Ashton deadpanned. "My last name is still Winchester though."

"Well I'm calling you Irwin. Danny Irwin. Daniel Irwin. Dan Irwin." Michael decided.

Ashton bit his lip, staring at Luke and Calum, gauging their reactions.

"Michael." Calum growled. "A word."

Michael gave Ashton a worried look before following Calum.

"Sorry." Ashton broke the silence between him and Luke.

Luke looked at him and sighed. "It's fine, honestly. It's Michael being Michael."

"He's being impossible today." Ashton sighed. "I promise we never had sex."

"You're not his type anyway." Luke grinned.

"Who is his type?" Ashton asked.

"Calum." Luke smirked.

"I thought so." Ashton nodded.

"So who's name did he keep calling you when you met him?" Luke asked.

Ashton grinned. "Calum." He said and smiled as Luke cracked up.

"He'll only admit stuff like that when he's drunk." Luke sighed. "Whenever he's not he clams up and denies it."

"We should lock a drunk Michael in a room with Calum." Ashton smirked. "Because well... Have you seen how protective Calum is of Michael when I'm around?"

"I keep noticing that." Luke agreed with him.

"Right, next time they're out of the house for a few hours we plan how to get Mikey drunk and lock them in a room together." Ashton decided.

"Good idea." Luke nodded.

"But what do you want to do in the meantime?" Ashton asked.

He watched as Luke's eyes flitted nervously over to the drums and then back to him.

"Before Ashton... Left us... He went on for months and months about teaching me how to play the drums." Luke sighed sadly. "Could you maybe... Teach me?"

A huge grin appeared on Ashton's face.

"It'd be a pleasure."


End file.
